Not another love story
by ImagineMusic
Summary: Just a rewrite of my other cross over... Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida go to high school and meet each other on the first day. Hiccup x Andrew, Jack x Rapunzel, and Merida isn't interested in love fic. Toothless in Human form and his name is Andrew. Rated T because I am like that.
1. New Friends and First Day

**Hey guys! This is the rewrite of that stupid love story thingy... It's gonna be an AU and NO kingdom stuff... If you read the author's note then you would know. I'm also making this a fourway crossover. Httyd, ROTG, brave, and Tangled, how bout that for a change? I just wanted to try it out. it should work out perfectly. Human Toothless as Hiccup's best friend. Toothless' name will be Andrew so don't ask me what it is. **

* * *

Jack was walking home from school that day humming the tune of "Not Alone" by Red. It was his favorite song since it helped him when he had a bad day.

"_I am with you. I will carry you through it all. I won't leave you. I will catch you. When you feel like letting go. Cause you're not... Your not alone." He sang._

When he got to the front door, he opened it. His dad was sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"Welcome home, Jack." He said.

"Hi, dad." Jack said tonelessly. He refused to show any emotion around his dad after school. Especially when he meets someone new.

"How was school?"

"It was SOS." He said. **SOS means same old shit... **Pitch, his dad, nodded and dropped the subject right away.

"Meet anyone new?" He asked suddenly.

"Why would you ask?"

"You do this every time you meet someone new." Pitch said.

"Yes I did."

"What is her name?"

"Rapunzel. Why?" Suddenly Pitch sighed heavily. He muttered something under his breath and turned back to Jack.

"Don't go near that girl. She's trouble."

"Dad... I'm trouble." Jack deadpanned.

"That's not the point. Just don't go near her. If I find out you do I will take you out of that school me homeschool you again."

"No. You aren't going to homeschool me again. Because of you I've become really pale and I barely understand anything in school. You aren't much of a teacher, dad!" Jack yelled. Then he ran up to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed as she walked to her room. She never made any conversations with her mom. It never ended well when she did anyways. So she just closed her door and began her homework just to keep out of trouble. Her brother then walked through the door.

"Hey, sis. How was school?" He asked. Both were in the same grade but they were in different schools for some reason.

"Meh... I met someone new today..." Rapunzel said smoothly.

"You did? What's his name?"

"Jack. Eugene, don't you have any homework to do?"

"I finished it."

"That's expected from a smart kid like you." Rapunzel saiid smiling.

"I can help you if you want."

"Thanks." Rapunzel said.

"So did you do anything with Merida today?"

"No... We only met two new people. Well... Four. Jack, Aster, Andrew, and Hiccup."

"Hiccup? Such an unusual name..." Eugene said as he tried to contain his laughter.

* * *

Hiccup dropped on his bed right after he got home. The sun was setting and his dad wasn't home yet so there was nothing he could do. All his homework was finished and he couldn't think of anything besides of the things he did today. And there wasn't much that he did. He only went to to library to get some books but he'd read them all. And he couldn't read Twilight because the first mine he tried to read it, he fell asleep without getting thought the first word. The only thing the read was Chapter 1 and then he fell asleep already getting bored. Then he tried to watch the movie. And the least he could do was go to his room and break the movie. something he had found on the ground the other day and realized why the person had thrown the movie out.

"School is way too easy... The homework only takes a few minutes and the books aren't as challenging... Is there anything interesting I can do?" He asked himself. Then his cell phone rang. It was Andrew.

"Hello?" He answered as he picked up the call.

"Hey, Hiccup. Remember the four students we met today?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well before we all departed I asked if they wanted to hang out sometime. They all said they'd come tomorrow. So can you come over tomorrow?"

"Sure. If I don't have homework."

"Knowing someone as smart as you you wouldn't have any homework." Hiccup laughed.

"You're right. Alright. I'll come Tomorrow."

"Tanks. Bye."

"Bye." Once they hung up, Hiccup lied down on his bed and fell asleep and waited for the next day to come.

* * *

Merida stared at the night sky. The stars were beginning to appear and she couldn't help but smile when she saw the brightest star. Merida believed in myths and magic like her mother did. She was strong and sometimes aggressive like her father, it ran in the family.

"Today was the best school day of my life." Merida mumbled. Then she yawned and fell asleep. Luckily her homework was already finished. She finished it the hour before so she didn't have a problem. The night was passing quickly and the sun was just about to rise, but then Merida was already away and ready to get to school. The second day. And she was allowed to see her new friends.

* * *

**So as you can see, this whole chapter is in four different point of views. of course it isn't written as if they were telling the story. And if you see any retarded misspellings or misuse of words then tell me. Thank you. Oh... And thank you all who have made me change my mind. I hope you aren't too disappointed of the fact that I changed the story a bit... So I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you next week.**


	2. Crushes and Popular Girls

**Yes this is the rewrite of JAR... Jack and Rapunzel if you have no idea what jar meant.**

* * *

Jack rushed out of the house without his dad knowing it and ran to school as fast as he could. He knew he would be late if he didn't run.

"SHIT!" He yelled. "Gonna be late gonna be late gonna be late!" He repeated. But then before he could get to the school entrance door, he accidentally bumped into Rapunzel and fell back down the stairs.

"Oh no." Rapunzel mumbled. She instantly got up and helped Jack up.

"Owww..." Jack groaned.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there!" Rapunzel said trying to explain herself.

"Nah it's alright... I was the one running after all..." Jack said taking responsibility for the fall. They both laughed and got up. The bell was just about to ring so they both ran into class.

* * *

Aster was sitting in class waiting for Jack. Usually he'd be there before him. That was when the popular girls decided to come in the classroom. Boy was he glad Jack didn't see this. Abby Grey was there With her gang. That girl was low even for a popular girl.

"Hey, Ass." Abby said to him which made him growl.

"Hey dumbo... I see your ears have gotten bigger since the last time we've met." Aster retorted. Abby growled.

"So you've still got that rotten attitude. Where's your friend? Jack was it?" She asked. Right... There was one more thing you need to know... Abby has a thing or two for Jack...

"Well... I have no idea what you're-" But then Jack walked in the room rubbing the back of his neck to ease the pain from the earlier fall. Abby gasped with delight when she saw him and rushed over to him.

"Hey, Jack." She said what she believed was the "cutest" voice she'd ever done.

"Oh... It's you... Hey, Abby..." Jack said trying to sound like his enthusiastic self. He faked a smile and quickly walked to his seat and sighed with relief when Abby say on the opposite side of the room seeing how Terra took her spot. Oh you guys know Terra don't you? **Toothiana... **Jack pulled out his work and laid it out on the desk to show his neighbor. Which is Terra.

"You like Abby?" Terra asked somewhat disgusted.

"Nope... She just annoys me... I needed to keep this stupid attitude around her because if I don't there's no telling what she'd say about me or my friends..." Jack mumbled angrily.

"Oh... Who do you like then?"

"No one... Not yet at least..."

"Oh... I like Andrew." Terra said as if she were in a dreamland.

"You mean Hiccup's best friend? He's a nice guy." Jack said turning to the teacher.

* * *

Hiccup looked at Andrew while the teacher was talking. He was in History class and the teacher was extremely boring.

"And so..." The teacher went on babbling. Andrew wrote notes down in his notebook so he could use them for the next test. Hiccup just stared at the board a little while after he snapped out of his daze.

* * *

Merida did nothing in class but doodle like she did when she was bored. She caught Jonathan staring at her. Sure he was a nice guy but she's not interested in love. She never planned on dating anyone until college.

* * *

Jack's Math class had finally ended and he did nothing but talk to Terra and try to understand the lesson. He walked to his locker and opened it to get the stuff for his next class. But then Abby walked up to him.

"What do you want?" He asked finally irritated with her.

"Well... I was wondering... If you would like to go out sometime?" She asked shyly.

"Go out? Why would you want that? Go date the jocks or something. I don't have time for popular girls. You know that because I've been telling you that for the past hundred times..." Jack said slamming his locker shut.

"You're turning me down?"

"Pretty much." Jack said trying to get past her. But she blocked him.

"No. No one turns down Abby Grey." Abby almost yelled.

"Well I just did. Now get out of the way. I'm going to be late for class." Jack pushed his way past her And left her staring sadly and angrily at him.

* * *

Hiccup's class had finally ended and he packed his stuff and ran out of the room. But Andrew caught him.

"Hey." He said trying to get Hiccup to calm down.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you like me?" He asked all of a sudden.

"... Uhh... Why?"

"You keep staring at me in class. So do you like me?"

"Yeah..." Hiccup said barely audible. Then he ran off leaving Andrew smiling where he was.

* * *

Rapunzel couldn't keep her mind off of Jack for a second. Once again she'd been thinking of him and it was beginning to annoy her. She couldn't concentrate on school work and she could barely keep track on her work. For some reason she had already had a crush on someone she just met.

* * *

Jack ran into Rapunzel in the way to his Science class.

"Oh... Hey... It's you again..." Jack said shyly.

"Hmm? Oh! Hi, Jack!" Rapunzel greeted cheerily. The two started a good conversation as they walked to class together. They just so happened to be in the same class.

"So who do you like?" Jack asked her suddenly. Rapunzel suddenly blushed.

"No one yet... I only have a small crush but that's it."

"Funny... I do too..."

* * *

Abby growled when she saw the two walking together.

"I won't loose Jack to her. How can he like someone like her? Even as a friend?" Abby asked herself angrily. She was obviously pissed that Jack accepted Rapunzel and not her.

"I won't let her date him. He's mine and mine alone." Abby said enviously.

* * *

**sorry... So Abby is an overly attached not girlfriend. So overly attached girl who is really in love with Jack so she will probably kidnap him or something... Maybe she will maybe she won't... We'll find out in the next chapter. But I promise I will try to not let that happen. It depends on my mood.**


	3. Confrontations and Rejections

**Alright guys... So today I was put in a bad mood because I had to take care of children... Kindergarteners.. And one of them was a pervert... Anyways... Here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it because since I'm in a bad mood I guess I'll get some entertainment out of this story. And no. Not the dirty kind of entertainment.**

* * *

Jack had finally gone through the long boring school day. Aster wasn't around him anymore for some reason. Guess he just got sick.

"Jack!" Someone called. It was Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew. What's up?" Jack asked his new friend he made yesterday.

"Nothing. We have to go the park. Yu said we could hang out with the other people today. Where's Aster?"

"He's not around... I guess he doesn't want to go or something..." Jack said disappointedly.

"Oh... Well let's get going. Hiccup is going to be there."

"You said that he want going..." Jack said slightly confused now.

"Well he changed his mind... I wanted my best friend to be with me when I hang out with new friends."

"I kinda wish I was with my best friend right now... Anyways... Let's go. I need to finish my homework before I get home." Jack said walked out the door and Andrew followed behind.

* * *

Abby narrowed her eyes at Andrew.

'Another friend?!' She thought angrily.

"How can at stand such poor dirty nerds?" She growled.** For your information, Abby, students are students and they are people too. Unless you are an alien from Mars and your mom is the queen of Mars herself.**

* * *

Jack saw Rapunzel and Eugene were at the park with Hiccup and Merida. Jack had been the last to arrive with Andrew.

"What took you so long?" Eugene asked.

"He just got out of class, guys. Cut me some slack." Andrew said clearly annoyed with the fact everyone said he was slow.

"It's alright. I'm Hiccup." Hiccup said.

"You already know me." Rapunzel said waving.

"I'm Merida." Merida said.

"Eugene. Rapunzel's brother."

"Hello everybody. I'm Jack." Andrew smiled. The only thing everyone did was talk and chase each other around. Everyone except for Jack. He only tried to finish his homework in time so he didn't have to do it at home.

"Great. Now that you all know each other, and had fun with each other, let's go get something to eat. It's already past dinner for me anyways..." Andrew said smiling sheepishly. It was 5 p.m and the sun looked as if it were going to set. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Pitch growled with anger. Abby had told him everything Jack did that day and it infuriated him. How could his son hang out with her? He knew he wasn't allowed to. So why did he do it? Was he that stupid? Did he really want to be homeschooled again?

* * *

Jack walked home and ran up the stairs. He had finished his homework and decided to do something nice for once. Like sleep early. He didn't need to worry about showering because he always did it in the morning.

"Jack..." Pitch said.

"What do you want?" Jack asked glaring at his dad. He hated him. He always did. No matter what he did, his own dad wouldn't pay him any attention.

"Did you not obey me? When I asked you to stay away from that girl?"

"I don't even know what your talking about."

"You talked to her. I know know you did!"

"What of it? If you ever had any problems with her family other it's not my problem! It's yours! I don't care if you don't want me to talk to some girl you hate! And listen closely to this because I'm going to say it once. And only once. Just because you hate her family, doesn't mean I should too. If you ever had a history with her family then I don't care. If you still want me to stay away form her then you have a problem. I won't listen to you because you hate my friend. So leave me alone." He seethed. Then he slammed his bedroom door and locked it.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed. This had been the best day of her life. She got to hang out with Jack and a few new friends. It was amazing.

"Had fun today?" Her mom asked.

"Yes. A lot of fun." Rapunzel said.

* * *

The next day, Jack hopped out his window and ran to school. He made sure he cleaned up and showered before he did. Hs dad didn't even catch him.

"Time to get to school and scream at that Abby bitch." Jack mumbled under his breath. Once he got there, Abby was waiting at the front door. He walked past her and she grabbed his arm.

"What do you want, snitch?" He hissed angrily.

"Snitch?" She asked faking pain.

"Yes. Snitch. What do you want? Spit it out!"

"Aright. Alright. Now will you go out with me?"

"No way in hell. No. No no no no no no NO!" He screamed.

"Why not?"

"Well for one... You're an idiot. Two, you're a snitch. Three, you're snobbish. Four, you are spoiled. Five, you are really really low." Jack said pointing at her.

"How am I any of those things?"

"You won't leave me alone. That's one. You told my dad that I talked to Rapunzel. Then you acted as if I'm your boyfriend. That's for four. You always try to get me in trouble and comfort me so I can go out with you. That's for five. And for three, you just are a snob. So leave me alone. And don't ever talk to me again." Jack said walking away from her. Just then Rapunzel walked in.

"Don't go near my Jack. Ever." Abby hissed at her. But Rapunzel shook it off and walked up to Jack causing Abby to growl.

"Hey, Jack!" Rapunzel greeted cheerily.

"Hi..." Jack mumbled.

What happened?"

"Abby happened. I gotta go." Jack said angrily. Then he walked away leaving a confused Rapunzel staring at him.

* * *

**Alright guys... Sorry about the mistakes in the chapters... I have a small memory so if e lines don't make sense to you then please tell me and I'll make the correction because firstly... I don't have a CPU but I'm using an iPad... So there will be retarded mistakes... Forgive me for not going you earlier.**


	4. To admit and To Comfort

**Hey guys! So as you can see... I won't be replying to any of the reviews in this chapter because I'm in a rush today and I need to make this quick.**

* * *

Rapunzel stared at where Jack walked off to. She'd never seen Jack like this before.

"Hey... What's up with him?" Aster asked walking up to her.

"I don't know. He finished talking to Abby and turned on her angrily... I guess she dumped him or something..."

"Nah. He hates that girl. She probably did something to piss him off." Aster said.

"How would you know?"

"I'm his best friend. And I've seen how he acts in front of her. He hates that girl. She does everything she can to get him to date her but she does the wrong things. Like snitching on him and saying she only did it for his own good. I never understood what she meant. If only she knew what his dad would do if she told."

"What do you mean?"

"You're mother... Gothel right?"

"Yeah... Step mother..."

"She had a history with his dad. They hate each other now."

"They both were in a war?"

"No... They both were a thing."

"So they were both dating..." Was Rapunzel's reply.

"Yeah... They use to. Now they hate each other and his dad has a bad habit of bringing him into every one of his problems."

"Wow... Mom never does that... Sure she doesn't approve but she doesn't say a thing..."

"Well you're lucky then."

* * *

Jack grumbled every cuss word he could think of under his breath. No matter what he did he couldn't stop himself from snapping at anyone that got close. He went to his locker and opened it to get the stuff for his last class. Aster managed to calm him down.

"What's eating you?" Aster asked.

"Nothing. Okay? Nothing at all." Jack said angrily.

"Don't say that when you're upset. It's because of your old man isn't it?" Jack sighed and buried his face in his arms as he slid down the locker to the floor.

"He's going to take me out of this school... I'm going back to homeschooling..."

"What now? Homeschooling?! You're kidding me right?" Jack shook his head and shook slightly.

"Dont worry about it. You can probably still come here. But why? Why does he want to take you out of this school?" Jack grumbled something under his breath that Aster couldn't even hear.

"What?"

"I said its because I talked to Rapunzel... That old man is dragging me into his business... Again... His problems... No wonder mom left..." And this had only slipped out. When Jack swore he would never talk about his mother again.

"What do you mean?" Aster asked suddenly wondering why he hadn't heard about Jack's mother before.

"Mom left... She divorced with Dad... And she wanted to take me with her... But Dad didn't want that... Apparently he had other plans for me... She left..."

'And Dad decided to lie to me. But I saw the whole thing. Everything. I saw what he did and heard what he said.' Jack thought angrily.

"And where is your mom now? Why don't you go live with her now that you're-" Jack sighed before Aster could continue.

"And when I said mom left... I meant it. She really did leave. But not in the way like she would come to visit. I mean she's never coming back."

"What happened to her?" Jack glared at the floor.

"That son of a bitch killed her. He didn't want her to take me away... So he killed her and lied to me. I just played along because if I told him I saw everything... He'd keep me in the house for the rest of my life... My dad is a criminal, Aster..." Aster stared at Jack wide eyed.

"You're the son of a criminal?" Aster asked surprised. Then Jack glared. But not at the ground. At him. Directly at Aster.

"Yeah. My dad is a criminal. I didn't report it because for some reason I just couldn't let my dad go to jail and have myself going to an orphanage! So go ahead! Hate me because of my dad! I don't care! That's the same reason why no one in this hell hole likes me! Because when I go ahead and tell them because I can't take it anymore, they all hate me! And then they forget everything! It's like I'm not even here anymore! Like I have no feeling at all! Like I'm a criminal myself because of my stupid dad who killed my mother!" Jack screamed. Then he ran down the hallway and everyone stared at his open locker. Aster slammed it shut.

"Stop staring and get to class. All of you!" He yelled. Everyone did as told not wanting to piss him off.

* * *

Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Eugene, and Andrew heard everything. They even saw Jack running down the hall. Andrew was quicker, luckily, and stopped him from running past them.

"Dude. What's going on?" He asked trying to calm the crying Jack down.

"Leave me alone! You all will hate me! I know you will!" He yelled.

"We won't hate you just because of what your dad did!" Jack stared at Andrew as if he were lying. But his eyes were dead serious.

"Come on. Why would we hate you for something you never did?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I didn't report him... I didn't say a single thing."

"Well it's not like it's your fault. We overheard everything, Jack. And what you did, was something you did for your dad and you. You can't go to an orphanage. No one would want to adopt a teenager. And that's only because everyone loves children." Merida said.

"You could always come live with us. I'm sure our parents won't mind." Rapunzel suggested.

"Thanks guys... But no. I can't do that..." Jack ran off and entered his last class of the day. And that's when something different happened. Something Jack never expected to happen


	5. His Birthday and His Best Day Ever

**Hey guys. So here's the 5th chapter but I have nothing else better to do so if you hate it then I dun care. HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR BY THE WAY! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT CHINESE NEW YEAR AND HAVE HEALTH, ENERGY, AND GOOD GRADES IF YOU'RE STILL IN SCHOOL! Bold is flashback.**

**Miss Dreamer12: I will. In 25 more chapters.**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The class yelled. Jack just stared at everyone.

"You remembered?" He asked softly.

"Of course we remembered! It's not like we've ever forgotten!" A student from the crowd exclaimed.

"See, Jack? They all do care about you. I guess they were just trying to surprise you." Aster said laying a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at him and looked away again.

"I bet you just told them that was today..." Jack muttered.

"Why would you think that?" Aster asked.

"Because last year before you transferred here no one said happy birthday to me..."

"Oh... Uhh... That's because..."

"You can't think up of an excuse can you...?"

"Nah not really..." Jack laughed for a bit.

"Great. Thanks for trying but honestly, that's not going to work." Jack said staring at the class.

"Sorry, Jack..." Everyone said in sync.

"It's fine... I've never celebrated my birthdays anyways. Not even my 16th birthday which was last year."

"Well here's a way for you to celebrate it today." The teacher said smiling.

"... What now?" Suddenly he was pushed out the door and into the hallway.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. He just stared wide eyed at everyone. The whole freakin school was standing in front of him. Everyone.

"This is an unusual school day..." He muttered.

* * *

There apparently was no school today but a party. The classes were not supposed to happen but for Jack's birthday, they had to make sure everyone came. A phone call was sent to every house talking about it. It was supposed to be a great day for him. Especially since he seemed so quiet. On usual days, he'd be a prankster. Everyone enjoyed his tricks. Even the teachers. He made the years fun for them. It's the least they could do.

"Wait so you're telling me there was no school today at all?!" Jack asked suddenly confused.

"Sorry. It was the only way we'd be able to get you to come to the party."

"And we had class on a holiday?" He asked.

"Yep! It's Chinese New Year. You should've noticed that." Hiccup laughed. "Well... It was yesterday..." He added quickly.

"Mmhmm... Now that this is all over-" Jack said walking away.

"Oh no it's not. We still need to give you what you deserved." Aster said pulling him back.

"What? When did you plan this?"

"No more questions. Just open the gift." Aster said handing him a small box.

"It's the first gift I've had in years..." He mumbled.

"And it's what you've always wanted."

"If you think I've always wanted money you can take it back ya know." Jack said handing the gift back.

"Its better than money." So Jack just opened it carefully just to not hurt the wrapper and got a box.

"It's a box." He said smiling.

"Look inside the box. Come on. You've had these before." Jack looked inside and it was a phone. A smart phone.

"I've always admired these. Now lets get a screw driver and take it apart." He joked.

"Good one. Now the phone already has Rapunzel's, Merida's, Eugene's, Hiccup's, and my number on it. So if you ever feel lonely you could alway call one of us." Aster said smiling.

"And how did you pay for this?"

"Well 50 students brought in 10 dollars each." Aster said explaining slowly.

"I'll pay you back. When I get the money to." Jack murmured.

"No. No paying back. It's your birthday. Gifts are free." Aster said pushing the box closer to the smaller boy.

"Well that's not fair... Every time I was given a gift I had to pay back." Jack spoke clearly and a little loud.

"Who's rule was that?" Andrew asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dad's rule..." Jack grumbled.

"Well your dad is an idiot because he obviously doesn't understand a thing about giving." Merida blurted out.

"Thanks... But that won't help. It feels wrong for me to just take a phone people paid to give me." Jack said looking around.

"Nothing to worry about! Besides... It's a holiday. So we go home." Terra said happily.

"I volunteer to clean up the mess." Jack said instantly picking up random pieces of cake and throwing it at the Trash cans.

"Cake ball!" A student yelled.

* * *

After the whole thing ended the whole place was spotless. Apparently throwing cake at the nearest trashcan does clean the place up. And Jack made it fun for everyone.

"I've gotta get home. Dad'll wonder why I'm late." It was 5 p.m and today, his relatives were coming over. So far his only favorite ones were Jamie, Sophie, Nick, and Sandy. So he ran all the home and found a bunch of presents and his relatives sitting on the couch talking to one panther in excitement.

"So what's going on right now? I thought you guys were just visiting." Jack said slightly confused.

"It's your birthday. Come on, you can't expect us to just ignore it."

"Well most of you have been for the past 17 years." Jack grumbled at the others.

"Don't worry about that. We have a lot of presents for you to open." Sophie said excitedly tugging at his sleeve. She smiled innocently and that always breaks Jack's serious mood.

"Alright alright." He finally said giving in to the little girl's excitement. Sophie handed her present to him first and said, "Open Sesame.". Everyone gathered around to see what he got and it was a pair of earbuds.

"Aster said you were getting a new phone today. And downloaded all of your favorite songs on it. You should be able to listen to them without having to worry about others hearing it." Jamie explained for Sophie who nodded at what he said. The next present was handed to him and it was a new hoodie. It was practicall. The same one he was currently wearing. Just a new version.

"Nick you gave this. I can tell." Jack said looking at his older cousin who seemed proud of it.

"You've only got that one. No one can tell you changed your jacket once in a while." Jack laughed.

"Alright then. Boxes are nice too." He commented.

"We're supposed to throw them away."

"I think I'll find a good use of them. We're supposed to make a project out of em anyways."

"So we're helping you with your homework!"

"Yes. Yes you are." He opened Jamie's and it was the last present that made him smile. It was a book.

"So this is supposed to be a joke?" He asked looking at the smaller boy.

"Nope. Look inside the book." He said. The book was opened and there was a pop up of them when they were younger. Jack throwing snow at the prissy and rich people and none of them suspected a thing of him... Okay the girls did.

"I remember that like it was yesterday." Jack laughed. He could still remember exactly what happened that day.

**After the middle school day had ended for him, Jack went outside and it began snowing. Nick was now walking with him since the were only one year apart. Jamie and the others were playing outside and a bunch of prissy rich people, more like prissy rich girls, said they were all dirty orphans that had no where to go.**

**"Leave my cousins alone." Jack said growling at them. And they all stared at him. Because most of the girls in school, especially them, had a thing for him. **

**"These dirty children are your relatives?" Finally he mocked every single one of them as if it were a regular thing.**

**"Look at me I'm rich and prissy. I get to make fun of others but they can't make fun of me because if they do my daddy's gonna beat them up!" He said in a squeaky voice that made everyone laugh except for them. They scoffed and he smirked victoriously. But they ignored everything. Waved it off and made fun of the smaller children again. So he acted like he didn't care. and walked out of their sight. Then threw snow at them.**

**"FIRE!" He yelled. Best. Day. Ever.**

"I loved that day. Their dresses were so wet they almost ripped. And they looked so expensive." And they were.


	6. The Accident and The Panic

**Guest: I have absolutely no idea... Don't blame me... Please. I have sisters who will mess with my writing...**

**Sorry for not updating in so long.**

* * *

Jack put the book under his bed hoping no one would find it. There was one small reason he was homeschooled. He LOVED to mess with idiots. Especially snobbish girls. He threw the covers off the bed and lied down on it. May as well go to sleep if nothing else is gonna happen.

-The next day-

Jack woke up and picked up his backpack. It's school again today...

"They forced me to have school on a holiday... I could've stayed home and kept under the covers..." Jack muttered putting it next to the bathroom door.

"Jack, I've decided you shouldn't go to school anymore. Today is your last day." Pitch said from behind him. Jack looked back and glared at is father.

"When were you planning to tell me this?"

"After school but you seem too excited. I will fill out the papers and you will be homeschooled again."

* * *

Hiccup sighed and slammed his locker shut. A bunch of girls had been putting love letters in his locker this week and it was actually getting annoying.

"Hey, Hiccup." He turned around and saw Andrew. And for the first time, the older boy was blushing.

"You're blushing. So… Did your crush ask you out yet?" He asked forcing a smile.

"No… Not yet…"

"Awww… Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No. HE doesn't have a GIRLFRIEND."

"Oh… Well I'm sure he's gonna ask you out." Hiccup said trying to cheer his best friend up.

"I don't think so…. He's way too shy to do that." Andrew replied looking Hiccup in the eye.

"Well why don't you ask him out?" Hiccup asked not really knowing who this guy is. Being the supporting friend he is, he doesn't feel as jealous as he thought.

"Okay… Hiccup, will you go out with me?"

* * *

Rapunzel sighed and walked through the halls with Jack and Merida. Merida being the one who's most pissed right now.

"Your old man is forcing you to leave?!" Merida asked angrily.

"Sorry, guys… I'm not gonna be coming back…"

"Does Aster know about this?!"

"Merida, I'm sure Aster knows. Him being Jack's best friend and all." Rapunzel said trying to calm Merida down. She only made Jack inhale sharply and let out a long breath.

"Actually… He doesn't know… I don't want him to know… I'll figure something out… I'll keep coming. I just need to make sure he doesn't fill out the papers… Which is-"

"Going to be extremely impossible. Jack, your dad is right there." Rapunzel said pointing to the office door. And his dad was indeed there. Sitting outside.

"Hey, Dad!" Jack called out. Pitch looked up and put up a hand. "Yeah I hate you too!"

* * *

Hiccup stared at Andrew for a few seconds.

"Wh-what? Am I supposed to be your p-practice p-person?" He stuttered.

"No. So?"

"But…"

"No one's going to make fun of us. Because one, the guys already know about this, and two, the girls are fangirling." He said pointing to the girls behind them.

"I-I-…" He looked in his schoolbag and noticed a letter in there. "When did that get in here?" He asked opening it.

"Say yes." It read.

"Uhh… So is that a no?"

"I'd love to." Hiccup mumbled staring at the letter.

"R-really?!" Andrew asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… You already know I like you so why not?" Hiccup smiled and laughed a little. What he didn't expect, was for Andrew to kiss him. Then all the cameras began flashing and more girls were squealing.

Jack had a hard time paying attention in class. His dad was filling out the papers right now… Why wouldn't he be worried?

"MR. FROST! I suggest you pay attention or it's detention for you!" Mr. Keller boomed. Jack flinched only a little bit but he tried to make it look like he was paying attention in class. Terra, Merida, and Rapunzel gave him a sympathetic look. And only Aster was wondering what was going on with him.

-After school-

Jack walked home slowly and didn't care when Abby decided to walk with him. He was too lost in his own thoughts. Up until Abby pushed him onto the street where a car was rushing its way to his direction. And before it could stop, it had hit him.

* * *

Merida and Rapunzel were just talking with each other on their way home and heard a screech outside their window. They looked out and a car was stopped in the middle of the street. And Jack was on the ground not even moving.

"JACK!" Rapunzel screamed in fear. She contacted Aster, Hiccup and Andrew as fast as she could.

* * *

Hiccup and Andrew were right in the middle of making out when Andrew had gotten a call. Much to their disappointment but they were going to get even worse news.

"Yeah?" Andrew answered.

"Andrew, come to the front of my house, please." Rapunzel was crying on the other line.

"Punzie are you oaky? What's going on?"

"JACK WAS HIT BY A CAR!" Was all she sobbed before hanging up.

"AW FUCK NO!" Andrew cursed.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked suddenly worried.

"We gotta go. Come on!" Andrew grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him out of the house where they were practically running to Rapunzel's house. Unfortunately, they had no car.

* * *

Abby was faking her crying and lied saying she had no idea what had happened. But Jack knew exactly what had happened and when he woke up he was gonna have one hell of a time explaining exactly what happened. He was going to get Abby arrested when he woke up. And Aster was going to make sure of that.

* * *

Jamie was worried sick when he called Jack. One of his friends answered and said that he wasn't able to take the call which was supposed to be impossible. Jack was OBSESSED with his phone! How could he not take that call?!

"MOM! I NEED TO GO TO JACK'S HOUSE!" Jamie yelled and ran out the door. He only lived a few miles away.

* * *

What Rapunzel didn't understand is why he was on the street. What or who had gotten him on the street?

"Do you know what happened?" The doctor had asked me several times.

"I knew he and Abby were walking together… But then I heard the screeching of a car… I looked out my window and Jack was on the street with a pool of blood under him." Rapunzel said not crying anymore.

"So what else could have pushed him on the fucking street?!" Aster asked getting up from his chair which sat beside Jack's hospital bed.

"He could have been just crossing the street…" The doctor tried.

"NO! Don't you see?! IT WAS ABBY! SHE PUSHED HIM ON THE STREET AND LIED ABOUT HIM JUST FALLING ON IT! SURE HE WAS DEPRESSED BUT HE WOULD HAVE NEVER CROSSED THE STREET KNOWING A CAR WOULD PASS BY!" Aster yelled. Hiccup clung on Andrew in fear that Aster would explode again. Andrew hugged him and sighed.

"Aster, screaming at the doctor isn't gonna help. We're gonna need a witness for Abby to be proven guilty for this," Andrew said. "As much as I hate to say it, Abby is innocent for now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Done.**

* * *

The next day was horrible. The entire group was worried if Jack would be okay. He had a pretty bad head injury.

"Hey, Hiccup," A girl came up to him. Hiccup shut his locker softly after getting all the things he needed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you free tonight?" She asked.

"No, sorry. I have to go to the hospital… And if this is a date invite I'm taken."

Rapunzel was crying again and the teacher had to send her home. Mr. Hoang thought there was something wrong with her and there was.

"Miss Madison, if you are not feeling well, I can have someone escort you home. You both won't have homework if you need to go." He had said. Merida volunteered since they were best friends after all.

-At home-

Rapunzel was still crying and it took a while for Merida to calm her down.

"Rapunzel, cheer up. I got a call from the hospital and Jack woke up this morning. We can visit him with the others after school." She said.

After school, Hiccup waited for Andrew to come out of class before walking to the hospital.

"Hey, Hic. You waiting for me?" Andrew asked when he came out of the classroom.

"O-oh uhhh… I-I-I thought well…" Andrew shut him up with a kiss and smirked when he pulled away.

"You sure like to stutter a lot. Now let's go visit Jack." He said dragging a red faced Hiccup behind him.

Jack groaned with pain and put a hand to his forehead. He only felt soft bandages.

"What the- Where am I?" He asked suddenly confused. His vision was blurry and it was hard to see things even though he felt like he was out for some time. When his vision had come back, he noticed Abby sitting anxiously next to him.

"AHH!" He screamed and fell off the bed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" The nurse came in seeing Jack on the floor.

"Get away from me you stupid bitch!" He yelled as Abby came closer to him.

"What's going on?" The nurse asked.

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME ON THE STREET!" Jack yelled pressing his back against the wall.

"Wh-what? That's impossible! I'm not one to hate you because you kept turning me down." Abby said nervously shaking off the comment.

"Don't touch me you bitch! Don't touch me you stupid idiot!" He yelled glaring at her.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! What's going on in here?!" The doctor asked when he saw that Jack was on the ground and Abby was glaring at him.

"Jim, this is the one who pushed him on the street!" The nurse nearly shrieked.

"Call the police!" The doctor yelled from outside the door.

Hiccup and Andrew were just walking to the hospital and noticed that Abby was being escorted into a police car.

"I am so gonna show Aster this." Andrew laughed as he took a picture of the scene and sent the picture to Aster. Hiccup smiled and grabbed Andrew's hand.

"Let's go see Jack." He smiled that smile Andrew had loved.

"Alright."

Rapunzel, Merida, and Eugene were just walking down the street with Aster when he pulled out his phone.

"I'm gonna keep this picture and show the whole school." He laughed and read the text out loud. "Aster, check this out! Abby is getting arrested!" He laughed again.

"YES!" Merida yelled happily and Rapunzel smiled. He head ached from crying that day but she was able to leave it until later.

"That's good news. We don't need anyone else pushing Jack to the street…" Rapunzel mumbled. She was finally able to walk without having to carry her hair since she had a haircut the other day. Now her hair was only to the waist. The shortest she's ever gotten since she was born.

Jack was finally able to rest on the bed without having to worry about Abby doing anything to him.

"Jack, you have visitors." The doctor said. Jack nodded and turned away from him. "You can come in now." He said.

"Hey, Jack." Eugene said.

"You okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm fine… I always get pushed on the street and get hit by a car." He replied.

"Jack, I don't think you should be using sarcasm right now. We're worried about you." Hiccup said.

"Alright fine no I'm not. It still hurts…" He muttered.

"Where exactly?"

"My head… I don't know how I got hurt but I do know that Abby pushed me on the street…" Andrew wrapped an arm around Hiccup and smiled.

"Well you missed a lot ya know." Andrew said.

"What'd I miss?" Jack asked turning to face them.

"Well… Andrew and Hiccup are going out now, Rapunzel has a crush on-" Merida was cut off.

"NO! DO NOT SAY THE NAME!" Rapunzel yelled suddenly blushing.

"Yeesh. You can't stop me. Rapunzelhasacrushonyou and Abby got arrested." Merida finished.

"I know about the last part."

"Oh! And Aster talked to your dad the other day! You two are now brothers!"

"Wait what?!" Jack asked shooting up and regretted it.

"You and I are bros now. Your dad got arrested for murder." Aster smiled.

"NO WAY! SERIOUSLY?! I GET TO GO TO SCHOOL STILL?!"

"Yep." Hiccup smiled at Jack's excitement. His friend is slowly beginning to come back.

"By the way, Hiccup, congrats on your boyfriend. You should've told me that you liked him. I could've told him and hooked you two up." Jack smiled when Hiccup had gone completely red.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone… But now that I'm in a relationship, the girls have stopped trying to ask me out." Hiccup smiled.

"I don't understand how love works…" Merida sighed.

"You'll understand it when we graduate. It isn't that long away anymore. WE still need to do the finals and then we're going to graduate." Jack said.

"That is pretty exciting." Hiccup smiled.

"Then there's prom… But that's like next week right?" Eugene asked.

"We have prom now? Well fuck." Jack groaned with annoyance and turned away again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Rapunzel would love to go with you." Merida said pointing to Rapunzel who was now just as red as Hiccup was before.

"Yeah okay." Jack replied. "So… Eugene, who are you gonna go with?"

"No one. I'd rather go alone than have a girl who wants me to d everything for her."

"Merida?"

"No one."

"Aster?"

"Not gonna go." Aster replied instantly.


End file.
